La Apuesta
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Edward Odia a bella, la mejor amiga de su Hermana,Por simples echos,segun el, ella es hueca y mimada, y realiza una apuesta con su amigo emmett,tiene 2 meses para llevarsela a la cama, Ooc! Revisando! Pd:No es la apuesta en si, es sobre las concecuencia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

POV EDWARD:

[b]-hey chicos! ¿Lo supieron?-dijo emmet muy emocionado mientras se sentaba en el asiento vacio de nuestra mesa…. Emmet parecía un niño pequeño de lo inmaduro que era.  
>-que , ¿que paso ahora emmet?-dijo Jasper poniendo lo ojos blancos<br>-bella, dará una fiesta en su casa hoy por la noche-dijo sonriendo  
>-espera, ¿bella? ¿Bella swam?-dijo ahora sorprendido Jasper…<br>Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que emmet se dio cuenta de "algo"  
>-¿Qué a ti caso te comieron la lengua los ratones?-dijo dándome unos codazos<br>-no…-dije tomándole el codo para que no me siguiera golpeando.  
>-¿no te emociona?-dijo Jasper sorprendido nuevamente<br>-no, ¿debería?- dije hundiéndome entre los codos  
>-espera, ¿Cuánto bebiste hoy?- pregunto haciéndose sonar los huesos de las manos<br>-nada, es que, sinceramente, no le veo la emoción de ir a una fiesta a la casa una niñita rica y mimada, además, esas fiestas son privadas, ¿Cómo se supone que iremos?-dije exponiendo lo obvio..  
>-eso es verdad emmet..-pobre jazz se veía desilusionado<br>-rose, me invito, y dijo que llevara amigos-rose, la ultima adquisición de emmet, su nueva novia, quien por lo demás era amiga de bella y Alice… eran las 3 mas populares del instituto…  
>Yo conocía a bella, nuestros padres eran amigos, y nuestras madres, que va, siempre estaban juntas, preparaban eventos de caridad, etc. Y nuestros padres, siempre iban de pesca juntos, tenían varios negocios, pero bella era, no se como decirlo, Alice era mi hermana, y es la mejor amiga de bella, no tengo nada en contra de bella, pero…. Veamos ya lo sacare todo de una, es egocéntrica, egoísta y todo lo que le importa es que sus uñas falsas no se le rompan! Sus prioridades eran ella, ella y mas ella!<br>-¿entonces?-dijo emmet refiriéndose a mí  
>-¿Entonces que?- a que te refieres?<br>-si iras o no a la fiesta con nosotros…-dijo emmet alzando los brazos dramáticamente….  
>-mmm… no, no iré<br>-oh Edward, el pequeño cullen tiene miedo de no poder cela con una chica, oh pobrecito..-se burlo  
>- sabes, si iré, solo para demostrarte que si me la puedo, es mas, ¿sabes con quien me la podre?-le pregunte, negó con la cabeza-con bella<br>-si tú, ándale…-dijo tratando de imitar al burro de shuerk  
>-¿cuanto apuestas?, hay que hacerlo interesante…<br>-te apuesto…. $50.000 esta Jasper de testigo  
>-infantiles- dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza…<br>-me siento como si te robara, hagámosla mas interesante, te tienes que acostar con bella- dijo sonriendo…  
>-acepto-dije levantándome de la mesa por que habían tocado la campana.- pero dame plazo…<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo quieres pequeño Eddy?-como me enfadaba que me llamaran así  
>-2 meses…- dije preparando para irme<br>-trato-dijo estirando la mano para sellar la apuesta  
>-trato-dije tomando la mano y largándome a clases…<p>

Hola, les presento mi nueva historia, espero les guste, y dejen rews! xD, se les quiere, las lectoras siempre me motiva a escribir, actualizare seguido. Aclaro, la trama es MIA solamente mia, si alguien la quiere publicar, contácteme en twitter, o en face o por mensaje, y pídamelo, casi nunca me niego a nada (casi no se decir que no) bueno, solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de , que crea personajes tan lindos que dejan volar tu imaginación.

Besos

Nea!


	2. capitulo 2: El Tiempo

Capitulo 1: el tiempo

POV EDWARD:

Un mes y medio después:

-Miren quien viene ahí- dijo emmet apuntándome con la mano…  
>-pero si es el flamante novio de bella swam!-dijo Jasper riendo….<br>-ya chicos no se burlen….-dijo alec riendo disimuladamente.  
>-bueno ya, Eddy, ¿Cómo vas? te quedan solo 2 semanas discípulo…-dijo mientras me sentaba.<br>-bien, bien. Si todo sale bien, este viernes la tendré calentando mis sabanas…-dije bebiendo un sorbo de mi limonada…  
>-Wow, creo que te subestime Edward-dijo Jasper poniéndose serio<br>-asegúrate de que tu noviecita no se entere-dijo emmet sonriendo como niño planeando una travesura.-no estoy dispuesto a perder $50.000- realmente no me hacia falta el dinero, pero realmente lo que no tenia precio era verlo enojado.  
>Emmet se encargaba de recordarme cuanto plazo me quedaba desde hace por lo menos, una semana después de echa la apuesta,<br>Flashback:  
>-ola bella- le salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.<br>-mmm… ¿ola?-dijo bastante sorprendida por mi saludo,  
>-¿bailamos?-dije tomándola por la cintura, asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo otro gesto, estuvimos bailando toda la noche, ella no cedió, claramente me la pude con la primera parte, pero aun me faltaba la parte mas difícil, llevármela a la cama, trate durante toda la noche, pero ella no cedió…<br>No pasamos de un par de besos, emmet ya me estaba debiendo $25.000 al día siguiente, ella actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero yo no, me acerque a saludarle  
>-ola bella-le salude besando la comisura de sus labios.<br>-wow, hermanito…-dijo Alice dándome un codazo en las costillas  
>-ola Alice…-dije despeinándola.<br>-ola?-dijo hundiéndose de hombros.  
>-mmm… bella, te venia a preguntar si querías ir hoy en la tarde al cine, es que hay una nueva película en cartelera…-dije sonriendo<br>-espera, ¿los dos, solos?- dijo Alice entrometiéndose de nuevo,-no!, me dejaran triste y abandonada!, ¿puedo ir con ustedes eh invitar a demetri?-jeje demetri su nuevo novio, pero…  
>Que entrometida se estaba poniendo…<br>-es buena idea!-salto bella algo aliviada.  
>-mmm…. Si- ¿Qué no entendía ella que yo quería ir SOLO con ella!<p>

-bueno, Alice, vamos a…. estudiar-dijo levantándose de la mesa, comenzó a caminar, pero Alice espero un momento  
>-¿y ese interés repentino por bella?, escúchame Edward Anthony cullen hale, no quiero que mi amiga resulte lastimada, una sola lagrima, y yo me encargare de que sea tu muerte social- me amenazo… sonrió malévolamente y se fue a alcanzar a bella.<p>

Fin del flashback

Bueno, ahora éramos novios… y aun no podía cumplir con la estúpida apuesta, me parecía realmente una niña tonta, solo pensaba en sus uñas, y cuando estábamos solos, yo tratando de llevarla a mi cama, ella estaba, preocupándose de ella, y contándome cuando tenia su próxima cita a hacerse la manicura, realmente era una chica superficial, no se como mi hermana era tan buena amiga de ella, bueno, para que me mentía, si lo sabia, Alice era muy parecida a ella, y rose era igual.  
>Como me odiaría mi hermana, cuando en menos de dos semanas, terminara con bella, cuando la dañara, seria realmente bueno, pagaría oro por ver llorara a bella, que malo estaba siendo, pero, por lo menos, me cobraría la tristeza de todos los chicos a los que ella había lastimado.<br>POV BELLA:  
>Que enamorada estaba, la verdad, yo pensaba que Edward era un idiota, la verdad pensaba eso por que el no se había dado el trabajo de conocerme, antes de ya decir que yo era una niña mimada, no nos andábamos peleando por ahí como perros y gatos, pero nos ignorábamos, nuestros padres siempre trataban que nos lleváramos bien, de que fuéramos novios, pero realmente, no nos conocíamos, y tampoco teníamos ni las mas mínimas ansias de conocernos, ni si quiera, nos saludábamos, eso que con Alice éramos mejores amigas, pero… esto realmente estaba siendo bueno, realmente me estaba enamorando de Edward, la verdad si que me extraño que se me acercara en aquella fiesta, al día siguiente me invito al cine, yo realmente estaba nerviosa, pero Alice me ayudo a zafar, era realmente buena amiga, y era la mas feliz del mi noviazgo con Edward, aunque al principio sospechaba de Edward, ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano.<br>-entonces, ¿por que no te sientas con mi hermanito?-dijo Alice sonriendo.  
>-Alice, no me hostigues, sabes… es que es un problema, ¿te puedo contar algo que son suposiciones mías?-estaba temerosa de su respuesta<br>-claro amiga!, si no le tienes confianza a tu amiga, entonces a quien…- dijo alentándome a que le contara.  
>-es que… este viernes, o sea mañana, Edward me llevara a una disco, iremos a bailar, los dos solos, pero… es que… últimamente, cada vez que estamos solos, el me besa, y trata de que…..-entonces baje la vista, no me atrevía a decirle que aunque amaba a su hermano, yo creía que era muy pronto para que hiciéramos…<br>-¿Qué bella?, mi hermano te esta tratando de forzar para que tu y el…?-tampoco termino de decirlo, llevábamos bastante tiempo siendo amigas, pero aun así, éramos muy pudorosas…  
>-ya, Alice, no lo digas, pero, es que , Alice, yo amo a tu hermano, pero…-<br>-crees que es muy pronto-me corto  
>-si, creo que es muy pronto-dije confirmando su suposición…<br>-¿Muy pronto para que?- dijo Edward a mi espalda… mierda! Si es cucho me moriré de vergüenza…  
>-nada amor!-dije levantándome para besarle…<br>Este beso fue tan pasional… es que … sus manos aprendían de memoria mi espalda, yo me apegaba a el, y nuestras intimidades rosaban por sobre la ropa, esto fue algo… excitante…  
>Que diablos estoy hablando, no puedo ya querer hacer el amor con el, solo llevábamos menos de un mes de novios.<br>Esto estaba mal..  
>-mmm… chicos, saben que no están solos ¿cierto?- nos dijo sonriendo.<br>- eh… si , lo siento-dijo Edward mostrándose algo avergonzado-bella, te venia a invitar, la verdad, es que nos toca ed. física a la próxima hora, y… ¿te parece si vamos a pasear al centro de la ciudad?-  
>-si, claro… Alice, ¿me cubres?-dije poniendo cara de niña buena<br>-si, como no. Bella, la paciencia es buena para tomar decisiones seguras y buenas para nuestra vida, pero creo que cuando esta ese nivel de seguridad, es bueno tomar decisiones rápidas…- dijo Alice sin dejar nada en concreto, eso quiere decir, hace un momento creí que era muy pronto para que estuviera con mi hermano, pero luego de ese beso, creo que seria bueno que lo hicieras.  
>Maldición, ¿enserio debería hacer el amor con el?, es decir, lo amo, lo necesito, pero… es muy pronto, además no me deja de parecer extraño el cambio que dio Edward de un día para otro…<p>

…..

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, les deje el primer cap, ya les dije que no seria como pensaban, y dejen reviews! De eso me alimento, xD, subo cap mas seguido si me dejan reviews! Bueno, me voy, espero les haya gustado


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi primera Vez

xD, Hola! Aquí nos encontramos sagradamente de nuevo, felices pascuas, gracia spor todos los reviews, se les agradece, y creo que en Un review de vanezhittacullen2 dijo que la historia avanzaba rápido, pues si, lo hace, lo que pasa es que el tema principal, si bien es la apuesta, no es el como realizarla y todo eso, aquí es lo que causa, los problemas, enredos y venganzas, xD, Bueno, nos leemos abajo. 

Capitulo 2: mi primera vez

POV BELLA:

Estábamos haciendo la cimarra.  
>-por que estas tan callada cariño- me pregunto Edward colocando su mano en mi muslo…<br>-no, Edward, lo que sucede, es que…. Mis padres no esta en casa, no lo estarán en toda la semana, por que se tenia que cerrar unos negocios en otro país, por eso se fueron… ¿vamos a mi casa?- pregunte  
>Entonces, parece que en mi respuesta le di algo más, por que sonrió ante la expectativa.<br>-claro amor, si eso es lo que tu quieres…-dijo besándome…

Entonces, me puse a mirar el paisaje, y cuando ya no me di ni cuenta, estábamos estacionados enfrente de mi casa.  
>-amor, llegamos…- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.<br>- si, lo siento, es que no me gusta estar sola en mi casa, y no eh dormido muy bien-dije sonriendo, esto mas bien estaba sonando como una invitación a que durmiera con migo hasta que mis padres llegaran…  
>Entonces, volvió a sonreír, bajo del coche, y abrió mi puerta.. Entramos en mi casa, y nos empezamos a besar.<br>-te amo- me dijo  
>-yo igual-entonces esto me inundo de confianza, de veras sentía que hacia lo correcto, nos seguimos besando, hasta que llegamos al cuarto de visitas que estaba en el primer piso.<br>Edward me comenzó a desvestir, y yo a el, pude sentir su excitación, de verdad yo estaba causando eso, entonces me dejo ahí, en la cama, camino y cerro con pestillo la puerta, Nancy no estaba, pero… en cualquier momento llegaría, seguro estaba en el supermercado.  
>-quieres que lo hagamos?-me pregunto..<br>-si, Edward…-le susurre en los labios  
>Entonces, se recostó sobre mi, y sin preámbulo alguno entro en mi…<br>Me queje un poco al principio, pero luego ya no dolió, esto era tan placentero….  
>Entonces comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, y yo cada vez sentía mas placer, los gemidos no bastaban para desahogarme, a si que me las arregle para que el quedara bajo mi, y comencé a moverme, muy rápido, Edward gemía mucho, esto si que estaba resultando placentero, entonces ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo…<p>

Nos acostamos en la cama, y nos tapamos, nos quedamos dormidos…

-bella, yo no te amo-me dijo Edward, volteándose…  
>-pero Edward… yo… yo creí…. Pero tu….-entonces ya el no estaba, estaba sola en mi cama- Edward! Nooo!<p>

...toc toc toc toc…

Entonces desperté, estaba en la cama, en la misma cama que había estado con Edward, me dispuse a mirar la hora, pero no pude estaba todo oscuro, entonces me levante, me vestí rápidamente, prendí la luz, y abrí la puerta  
>-¿si? – dije abriendo la puerta<br>-Srta. bella! Me alegro que este Ud. aquí, es que la busque por toda la casa, y no la encontraba-  
>-lo siento Nancy, lo que sucedió es que, me quede dormida aquí, lo siento-dije<br>-bueno, señorita, me voy, la dejo continuar durmiendo- me dijo yéndose- ah y por cierto, la cena, se sirvo en la mesa? O cenara en su cuarto?- dijo regresando  
>-Nancy, no pongas la mesa, cenare en la cocina contigo, no me gusta cenar sola.-dije cerrando la puerta…<br>¿ Donde estaba Edward?  
>Se supone que nos habíamos quedado dormidos… hice la cama, pero cuando sacudía la sabana una hoja de papel salto…<p>

Mi bella…  
>Lo siento, me tuve que ir, Alice llamo diciendo que mi padre me estaba buscando, lo que paso fue maravilloso, como me apena no haber podido estar ahí cuando despertases…<p>

Te amo…  
>Edward…<p>

Me creen si les digo que este cap utiliza 3 paginas de Word? Bueno, si, si lo hace, espero que les haya gustado, lo de siempre, dejen reviews, y pronto empezare a subir mi tras historias, pues si, tengo dos mas, una se llama 'como decirte que te quiero' de Edward y bella, y otra se llama ' el príncipe y la modelo ' de emmett y rosalie, también tengo varias ideas en mente, como Un futuro imposible de cambiar, ya le tengo un summary, pero aun no escribo caps, y otro fic basado en una historia real, pero bueno, no les doy mas lata, me dicen que les parece el fic, para saber como va quedando, y nos leemos por ahí.

Nea


	4. capitulo 4:Luz Publica I parte

U.u! Cuanto tiempo! xD me guardo comentarios… Bueno, lean la nota abajo, es importante, ahora el cap.

Capitulo 3: la luz publica…

POV EDWARD:  
>Luego de la entrega de bella, algo lleno mi interior, pero no pude, o tal ves no quise, identificar que fue, por lo que simplemente me centre en la mano, no entiendo como tantos chicos pasaron por su cama! Es tan mala como emmet en matemáticas! Si, así de mala, creo que ni una buena mamada sabe hacer.<p>

Pobrecita. 'No te compadezcas de ella, es una zorra' y esa maldita voz me volvía a interrumpir. 

Me hice el dormido, una vez que ella estuvo dormida, tome mi móvil, y le saque un par de fotos, con esto seria suficiente, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea, emmet me tendría que dar crédito extra por esto, la destape, y pude notar todo su cuerpo desnudo, puse temporizador en el celular, y me las arregle para subir a la cama, sin que ella despertara, y entre sin mayores problemas entre en ella , me reiría cuando emmet viera estas fotos, la prueba de que había estado con ella, bueno, ya era hora todo plazo tiene su fin. En un papel le deje una nota con lo mas cursi que se me ocurrió.  
>El viaje a la casa de emmet se me hizo realmente largo, estaba ansioso por ver la cara de el cuando se de cuenta de que yo le gane la apuesta, y aunque no necesitaba el dinero, esto era impagable. El placer que sentiría al ver a la gran Swan Destruida, Luego de esto pasaría a la historia.<br>Toque el timbre un par de veces, cuando alguien me abrió, gracias a dios era emmet y no su madre.  
>-hey Eddy, ¿que hay?- su sonrisa de siempre nuevamente estaba presente en sus labios, y se veía agitado<p>

-te traje tus pruebas…- le mostré mi celular.

-Wow…- tomo mi celular y se puso a ver las fotos, que risa me dio su cara, esa cara era el motivo de que yo aposte.- y, ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto

-nada, la verdad, la chica es pésima en la cama, no se como todos dicen que no es virgen, yo encontré que la verdad, no tenia nada de experiencia.

-eres… grande Edward…-dijo proporcionándome unos golpes en la espalada

-si, y ahora me debes $50.000 jajajaja- se unió a mis carcajadas,

-si, se me esta ocurriendo algo, que podrías hacer, claro, eso aumentaría mi deuda a $100.000, además, te podrías reír un rato de la pobre eternamente enamorada bella.

-creo que se de que me hablas- le dije sonriendo, era una buena idea, subir al blog de la Universidad las fotografías que tome.

-espera, ¿que es lo que crees que estoy pensando o gran maestro del sexo?- se burlo de mi.

-subir las fotografías al blog de la Universidad - alcé las manos dándole efecto.

-Edward, no seas tarado, nos queremos reír, no humillarla, yo mas bien decía restregarle en la cara lo de la apuesta, si que sufriría con eso, ¿no sabias que de verdad era virgen?-

¿Qué? ¡¿Virgen?

-espera-comenzó algo alterado- ustedes me dijeron que no era virgen, me dijeron que en realidad era una zorra que ya había estado con mas de la mitad de la Universidad.- Mi Voz Ahora solo era un susurro lastimero.

-era solo para que no te arrepintieras, bella nunca se le había entregado a nadie, ella era virgen-

MIERDA MIERDA

Mil veces mierda, ahora si me sentía apenado por ella, su primer hombre había sido yo, y ni si quiera lo había echo por amor, si no que lo había echo por dinero, peor aun, dinero que no necesitaba, soy un estúpido hijo de puta! Pero que! Eso es insultar a mi santa madre!  
>Entonces fui a mi casa, me subí directo a mi cuarto, me sentía avergonzado de lo que había echo, todo ese odio injustificado hacia bella, por-por… nada!<br>Entonces, al día siguiente, decidí hacer algo que sabia me pesaría el resto de mi vida, le confesaría a Alice lo que le había echo a bella…  
>Baje, no había nadie en casa, fui a la pieza de Alice, y ahí estaba mi pequeña hermanita, sonriendo, me miraba tan feliz.<p>

-Buenos días hermanito, ¿Qué quieres?- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lo iba a decir, pero me dio vergüenza, entonces decidí "aplanar" el camino antes de pisarlo.

- Alice! Buenos días, te venia a invitar a que fuéramos al centro comercial, para que compremos ropa para la fiesta de hoy en la noche.- lo mejor para suavizar a Alice era, claro, comprarle ropa.

-como me encantaría! Pero no puedo, quede con bella de arreglarnos juntas, y ella estará llegando aquí en un par de horas.

Entonces mejor decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto, tratando de olvidar mi vergüenza, saque una botella de ron que tenia en mi armario, y comencé a beberla, me sentía pésimo, no era que eso me lastimara, pero yo tenia moral, bastante baja, pero aun así, moral. Rea una mora, que me había enseñado emmet, si vas a lastimar, no lo hagas sin motivo.  
>Y eso fue lo que yo hice, lastime a bella, y sin motivos, entonces decidí que si me iba a confesar, mejor se lo dijera al tiro a Alice, entre borracho en el cuarto de Alice.<p>

-Alice, estoy mal, estoy arrepentido!- comencé a gritar, Alice solo me miraba horrorizada-yo me acosté con bella!, me acosté con ella por una maldita apuesta! Que hice con emmet, le quite su virginidad a bella, solo por dinero, que ni si quiera me hacia falta!- lo próximo que sentí fue una cachetada, pero no de parte de Alice, mirar en dirección a donde había provenido el golpe y era ella, era bella. Salió corriendo, no la vi mas en todo el día, Alice la siguió , pero antes me dijo una cosa… 

-eres un maldito imbécil Edward cullen! Te jure que me encargaría de tu muerte social si hacías sufrir a mi amiga, y lo cumpliré-dijo cerrando la puerta y buscando a bella.

Estaba seguro que me arrepentiría de eso…  
>Entonces, tuve un momento de estupidez, y tome mi teléfono celular, lo conecte a mi computadora, y subí las fotos al blog de la universidad.<p>

Bueno, hasta ahí el cap, este cap tiene dos partes mas, tardare un poco en subir cap por que esta semana no estaré en mi casa y además, tengo un montón de actividades, dejen comentarios! Bueno, besos

Nea


	5. Capitulo 5: Luz Publica II Parte

Hola!

Nos leemos abajo!

…LA LUZ PUBLICA (II PARTE)... 

POV BELLA:  
>Eso había sido maravilloso, increíble, y no tenia palabras para describir todo lo que sentí en ese momento, ahora debía ir a la casa de Alice = (<br>-bella, ola, soy Alice, ¿podrías venirte ya? Por favor- dijo sin si quiera dejarme contestar…  
>-si Alice, claro voy enseguida..- baje las escaleras, y me subí a mi coche<br>Cuando llegue a la casa de Alice, ella estaba parada en el umbral esperándome.  
>-Hola, ¿Qué hay? –<p>

-nada, vamos ¡estamos bastante atrasadas!- tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hacia dentro, subimos a su habitación, parecía un salón de belleza

-bella, ¿puedes ir al baño a buscar el labial rojo y el gloss que esta al lado por favor?

-claro Alice- le dije y me fui corriendo de inmediato a cumplir con su pedido

Entonces cuando estaba buscando en el baño comencé a sentir unos gritos, por lo que salí

-…yo me acosté con bella!, me acosté con ella por una maldita apuesta! Que hice con emmet, le quite su virginidad a bella, solo por dinero, que ni si quiera me hacia falta!- no sabia que hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue desquitar algo de la ira que sentí, la verdad esto no me dolió, ni una pisca, solo me dio ira lo que este estúpido había echo, le di una cachetada, el no se dio cuenta de quien lo había echo, primero miro a Alice, que estaba como estatua observando la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos, entonces se dio vuelta y me miro, yo Salí corriendo, no quería que el me viera derramar ninguna lagrima, no es que lo fuese a hacer, pero no quería que viera el daño que me había causado.  
>-bella!-entonces recién ahí me di cuenta que Alice me estaba siguiendo, -bella, para por favor, se que mi hermano fue un idiota, y que te hizo mucho daño, pero por favor, para, enserio, mira, te juro por lo que mas quieras, por todos mis armarios, que nos vengaremos de ese idiota, cueste lo que cueste-juró.<p>

-Alice…-dije cuando me di cuenta que una lagrima traicionera volvería a recorrer el camino que había dejado atrás desde que estaba con, con, Edward.- Alice, de vengarnos, si que lo haremos, pero… como te lo digo, no me dolió, realmente me sorprendió mucho que no me doliera, que no me dio pena el echo de que el me engañara, lo que me lastimo fue, el saber que me mintió, que una persona a la que según yo conocí verdaderamente, me mintió, y que solo había apostado, me dio rabia saber que aposto, que yo me acostaría con el, por dinero, dinero que ni siquiera le hacia falta…-me sincere.

-eso es lo que vengaremos, ahora, por un lado, me alegra , me alegra que no te causara pena, me alegra mucho eso, ahora, ya se que haremos para alegrarte, súbete a mi auto, espérame ahí con la música a todo volumen que yo voy por mi chequera, iremos de compras.-dijo alejándose, yo me quise quedar esperándola afuera, para aprovechar de tomar aire, comencé a caminar por los alrededores de la casa, cuando llegue al prado que daba con el rio, ahí estaba Edward, pensando o no se que, la cosa es que estaba recostado mirando el cielo…  
>Me disponía a irme de este lugar, cuando escuche esa voz, la voz que antes me parecía tan dulce, que ahora me parecía tan desagradable e irritante…<p>

-bella, escúchame por favor- pidió una vez mas, pero yo no lo iba a hacer, la verdad es que sabia que yo no lloraría, pero la verdad, tenia la sensación de que si me daba vuelta le partiría la cara, pero cuando seguí caminando, el me tomo la mano, esto colmo mi paciencia.

-suéltame Edward…-dije tranquilamente, creo que definitivamente esto, no se lo esperaba, de seguro no esperaba a una bella tan tranquila

-bella, discúlpame, yo, no se por que lo hice, creo que tenia rabia por todos los chicos que supuestamente habías dañado, y apostamos, pero luego emmet agrego que me tenia que acostar contigo y yo… yo no pude decir que no, entonces seguí con esto y una vez que me acosté contigo, y le fui a decir a emmet que ya había cumplido, el me dijo que tu eras virgen, y que nunca le habías echo daño ni a una mosca.

-entonces recién ahí te diste cuenta que habías sido un idiota.-dije mas tranquila de lo que me esperaba de mi misma.- No me dio pena, ni me rompiste el corazón ni nada por el estilo -le aclare, no quería que el pensara eso, menos si no era verdad.

-¿a no?-La confusión expresada en su rostro me perturbaba.

-tampoco se la razón, solo es que. - respire una vez para volverme a relajar- me dio rabia, que lo hiciste por nada, lo hiciste de malvado, me dio rabia saber que en realidad no te conocí ni un poco.

-¿me perdonas?

-te perdono.-le dije, era como quitarme un peso de encima haberle aclarado las cosas

-entonces… ¿amigos?

-yo perdono pero no olvido-le dije yéndome al auto de Alice, que estaba observando bastante sorprendida, apenas me subí ella puso a andar el auto y salimos de ahí.

-entonces, ¿no habrá venganza?-me pregunto confundida.

-claro que habrá venganza, que no me haya dolido, no significa que el no haya echo lo que hizo, yo me encargare que el y su grupito de amigos no vuelvan a tener una sola chica en sus sabanas.

-eso me gusta… sobre todo ese Jasper, es un completo tarado.-entonces ahora era yo la confundida.-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Alice, por dos cosas, 1º no estábamos hablando de Jasper, 2º ¿no que era el que mejor te caía?-siempre decía "oh Jasper es el mas maduro de los tres" y otras alabanzas.

-me decepciono, yo lo creía maduro, pero ahora, me doy cuenta que no, el no hizo nada para detener la estúpida apuesta.

_**Hola! Bueno, Umpf, Mucho tiempo, continuo guardándome comentarios, chicas, no actualizare muy seguido, sinceramente, Mi abuelita murió, entenderán lo que es eso… y mas en las circunstancias que sucedió todo, Bueno, besos y dejen comentario! A por cierto, pásense por mi nueva mini historia camping de verano!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nea The Princess Of Vampires Crazies!**_


	6. Chapter 6

LUZ PÚBLICA (III PARTE Y FINAL) 

POV ALICE:  
>Esto era preocupante... Por dios que decepcionada estoy de Edward, como pudo hacerle eso a bella... yo lo creía una mejor persona... La tarde paso rauda en el centro comercial con bella, no quisimos hablar mas del tema, aunque no lo pareciera, bella era débil, era muy dulce con quienes la llegaban a conocer de verdad, yo era una de esas pocas personas, y estaba segura de que no le había dolido, pues bastante la conozco. De otra cosa que estoy segura es que a Edward no se le vienen años fáciles, cuando isabella se venga (con justa razón) es malvada, puede llegar a ser hasta cruel...<p>

-entonces bella, ¿sabes ya lo que les Haras a esos tres imbeciles?-de verdad, antes solo pensaba eso de emmett y edward, pero jasper... de verdad me defraudo...  
>-claro que lo se amiga mía- dijo sonriendo<br>-¿no me dirás?-  
>-Lo siento Ali... es una sorpresa...-dijo bajándose del auto...<br>Bueno, creo que tendré que esperar...  
>Cuando llegue a casa, el camino se me hizo corto, pero doloroso... descubrí algo que realmente me dejo mal...<br>cuando iba pasando por afuera de la casa de una de las mas zorras... de la universidad... ví a jasper besando a una descarada y pasionalmente... en realidad, el nunca fue quien yo pensaba, esto era una decepción, siempre pensé que de los amigos de mi hermano, el era el mas maduro y buena persona, pero no... Solo era uno mas del montón... la ira fue tanto que acelere haciendo gran ruido, esto exalto a la pareja, y yo salí a todo lo que daba en dirección a mi casa...

Cuando entre estaba todo oscuro... llegue al piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de edward, y la mía...  
>Abrí la de edward, para encontrarme con su cama tendida, un par de botellas tiradas en el piso, y su computadora abierta... quise ver lo que tenia, me metí y como buena hacker, entre en su cuenta de usuario... tenia una pagina de Internet abierta, y ahí pude notar que era el blog de la universidad, ahí se encontraban una fotos de el teniendo relaciones sexuales con BELLA!<br>Este imbecil!  
>Como odiaba a mi hermano en estos momentos...<br>¿Que haces aquí Ali?- dijo sonriendo socarronamente... no pude hacer nada mas que ir en dirección al el y darle una cachetada con toda la ira que tenia en estos instantes...  
>-te arrepentirás por lo que le hiciste a bella idiota, nadie se mete con isabella swan y Alice Cullen sin salir mal parado me oyes imbecil?<br>Luego de esto solo me largue a mi habitación y me encerré con llave...  
>Al rato comenzaron a tocar la puerta de mi habitación<br>-Alice!-decía edward completamente afligido-Ali, no seas malita ábreme...

POV BELLA:  
>Esa noche dormí bastante mal, la verdad es que no podía dormir pensando en como había cambiado mi vida en un día... hasta ayer era feliz, de novia con... edward... y ahora, que había notado que todo era una entupida apuesta... no estaba dañada sentimentalmente, de echo, esto solo me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, solo me demostró que todos los hombres son unos idiotas, a los que luego de usar hay que desechar... esto no me dolió, me hizo mas fuerte, vamos bella no llores, no llores bells... por que están cayendo lagrimas de tus ojos... entonces no pude mas y me largué a llorar, encendí la lámpara que estaba en mi buró y comencé a ahogar los sollozos en mi almohada, ya no quería seguir en mi habitación, por lo que me puse mi bata de dormir, y me salí a pasear por mi casa...<br>baje a la cocina, no había nada que se me apeteciera ahí, por lo que salí a los jardines, comencé a caminar, hasta que llegue a la alberca, ahí fue en donde decidí sentarme en una de las "camillas" me acoste, y no se cuando me quede dormida...

-Srta. isabella- me decía la voz ya conocida de mi ama de llaves, Juliette- despierte Srta., debe ir a la universidad...  
>-si Juliette, ya voy...-entonces abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto- Juliette...<br>-si Srta.?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
>-en donde estoy?<br>-se quedo dormida aquí, de seguro salio a caminar en la noche y se durmió acá...  
>-gracias<p>

el camino a la universidad fue rápido, me fui en mi tucson ix 2010 blanco, como amaba este bebe... me arregle lo mas linda que pude, me delinee la parte de abajo de mis ojos y me aplique un poco de mascara en las pestañas, para resaltar mis ojos...  
>cuando llegue, como era costumbre todos me miraban, y Alice me esperaba sentada en el capo de su porshe amarillo me estacione a un lado de ella...<br>-que hay Ali!- salude de un beso en la mejilla...  
>-Bell, tenemos problemas...- dijo con cara de funeral<br>-¿que sucede Ali?  
>-mi hermano... edward...<br>-ya dime !- ahora si me encontraba exasperada, que había echo ese idiota ahora...  
>-subió una fotos de Uds. dos teniendo intimidad al blog de la universidad!- me solo de pronto, entonces me quede allí, pasmada, no sabia que hacer, de pronto miles y miles de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, subí inmediatamente a mi coche, y salí a todo lo que daba fuera de ahí, cuando me di cuenta, Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto<br>-ya baja la velocidad bella!... vamos a chocar!- fueron una de las cosas que logre oír, pero no podía, todo se me mezclaba, de verdad estaba pasmada! que haría ahora! como podría ir a la universidad! como odio a ese idiota...  
>-bella cuidado!- grito Alice, entonces cuando lo pude notar, un camión iba a estrellarse contra nosotras... <p>


End file.
